Talk:Nico Robin
Redesign Now we've lost our standard 'Appearance' and 'Personality' sections on the page... And some of the new edits are sloppy looking. I know we are still trying to find our foothold here, but can we at least make our edits look decent and try to stick to the standard layouts we've set up? It makes life a lot easier if every page is set out the same! One-Winged Hawk 14:09, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Well, I fixed all the spelling errors I could find. Edited a few things around, all of that. Katamari 19:24, 13 January 2007 Personality section Umm, is it me but does her personality section look too much like her history section? From what I'm reading also, it seems like Robin has quite a multiple personality problem. I mean from what has been written, it seems like for every little action she did whether it was kidnapping the King or simply refusing Spandam's will, her personality changes drastically. It's also seems to be a bit disorganized.Mugiwara Franky 16:36, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :Since most of this came from wikipedia... The place everyone seems incapable of writing short helpful summaries, yeah it is. I've asked help to cut all the wikipedia articles down several times, no prevail. Since this isn't wikipedia, we should really sort this page out... One-Winged Hawk 17:35, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Robin's Japanese VA Changed (299-) According to AnimeNewsNetwork ... the VA was changed to Yuko Kobayashi starting at episode 299. Does anyone have a press release or anything so we know why? --KnightAR 23:28, 16 May 2007 (UTC) According to this blog http://blog.onep.jp/?eid=380667, the original VA, Yuriko Yamada left a message in Jump comics saying "Uh, there is a new life living inside my tummy. I need to rest from doing Nico Robin for a little while, for the sake of this new life which is going to be born in a few months." Old news but HTH. Yohohoho! 13:05, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Can't help but overhear this discussion, but that first part of Yuriko Yamada's message would make for a great line for a fanfiction starring Nico Robin in which she would say "Uh, there is a new life living inside my tummy" to someone. Of course it's just a thought that I would be saying. It's not like I'm suggesting anything about it. Rainbowman 8 July 2008 :Chopper's VA took a break for the same reason for a while they had a change of VA. Children bring a lot of time before and after birth. --One-Winged Hawk 22:07, 8 July 2008 (UTC) irrelevance So much of this page has nothing to do with Robin individually, and reads like a very long-winded recap of the recent arcs. Just look at this paragraph: "With the Going Merry, everyone has managed to escape Enies Lobby safely. However, after escaping, Iceburg arrives in a Galley-La ship just in time to pick up the Straw Hat Pirates as the Merry suddenly breaks apart. Luffy then gives the Going Merry a viking funeral by burning it as the crew tearfully says goodbye." Most of the Thriller Bark section recaps the entire arc with specially attention to any time Robin said or did anything. This is ridiculous and nobody comes to Robin's page to read an entire summary of an arc. Especially when so many other pages do the same thing. I'm going to cut a bunch of this out of the article. If I take out anything that actually matters in the process, add the specific thing back in a section it applies to, like personality or some such. - 16:21, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Another example: "However, before Kuma can finish off Luffy, Zoro rises again and vows he won't let Kuma touch him, Kuma offers to just kill Zoro then and attacks him, though Zoro survives. Kuma then leaves, praising Luffy for having such good friends." If anywhere, this belongs on Zoro's or Kuma's page. Not Robin's. - 16:21, 19 July 2008 (UTC) *"plot gaps" are not important, because this page isn't about the plot. It's about Robin, though not every single thing that has happened to the straw hat crew since she joined. Detailed summaries of the plot belong on chapter pages and the like. A paragraph about the Going Merry where Robin isn't even mentioned does not belong here. That goes on the Going Merry page, and maybe the Straw Hat Pirates page. Image Someone put this image: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Image:NicoRobin01.jpg We cannot let that true? I change it anyway--Thenewjericho 04:25, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :I have to say as general note that image is too crappy. If you go by that image, then Robin is blue haired and skinned. --One-Winged Hawk 05:17, 8 October 2008 (UTC) ::Hey! I remembered while I was out today doing stuff seeing someone trying to upload that onto wikipedia before. --One-Winged Hawk 17:31, 8 October 2008 (UTC) What about if we replace the current image with something from the anime? Drunk Samurai 23:32, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :The picture up there at the mo is what we had at the very, very, very beginning, that was important from wikipedia. Wow. Never thought it would be used again. Its okay to change the image, but lets not end up in a war over which image we should use. That was annoying at wikipedia and heads will tumble if we end up repeating the performance here. One-Winged Hawk 09:39, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Paragraphs May I remind everyone that these make reading easier and there should be a paragraph roughly every 6 sentances. Lets get into good writing practices, this page is slipping into Luffy page standards. One-Winged Hawk 15:54, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :The page has its pros and cons here and there like the Luffy I do agree. However, just a precaution and a reminder, I hope none of us (meaning everyone not just regular editors) will whine or anything about its state. These things take time and energy especially with big pages like this. Trying to fix everything can take much out of a single person, I should know.Mugiwara Franky 16:54, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::Not whining on the state anymore... I don't agree with repeating the lengthy histories that the chapter pages can handle, but that always my only crib. I'm just asking now can everyone remember one simple thing. Its amazing what paragraphs can do to a page, they make finding the errors easier, slotting in pictures too and make it look like we're putting in an effort. ::Yes I love Paragraphs. ::Sorry, just trying to make a joke out of this, since all I meant by "Its slipping into Luffy page standards" is that we keep forgetting paragraphs. No offence intended towards you MF, its just I didn't expect the reply to be honest, should have worded the message better. One-Winged Hawk 18:33, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :::No offense taken. I do agree about the thing about paragraphs.Mugiwara Franky 08:28, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Weight of Luffy In the "Abilities and Powers" section of Robin, it said that Luffy weights 64kg. Where did that came from? And if it is a legit source, should we write down all the weight of all the known characters (or at least the Straw Hat members) in their introduction box, like the height, birthday and age? Yatanogarasu 21:14, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :Yeah it shocks me the crap people come up with. Like those stats for Mag-whatever-the-amazons-called, when I queried the person who kept readding them 1) they never responded and 2) they disappeared. One-Winged Hawk 06:32, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::Tracked down the edit and editor linked to this little mess. Its been on the page for nearly two months, which is embarressing for us, considering I removed the uffy's weight thing off Luffy's page myself. ::This is the edit ::This is the editor ::It doesn't suprise me this random IP adress did that, none of his edits are perfect. In fact their embarressing badall-round. One-Winged Hawk 07:10, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Attractive? This goes for ny character. Okay, Robin is often said to be attractive, but some guys say you is ugly due to her nose. Attractive and ugly are opinion based words. I think we need to avoid them. One-Winged Hawk 11:43, 2 February 2009 (UTC) I disagree with you. Oda himself said that both Nico Robin and Nami are (in the OP world) considered to be very beautiful. We can also see numerous scenes in the anime and manga where this fact is stated. Elkippo. 18 november 18.18 :OP world and not real life. Descriptive words from a real person don't carry across to a made up one. I will note that on Boa Hancock's page you can get around this by being creative; Hancock's page should not say she is attractive, but it should that she is considered attractive in the OP world. If fact, you've pretty much said it yourself "both Nico Robin and Nami are (in the OP world) considered to be very beautiful". Use a little thought here. As I said elsewhere, the nose on Robin I've seen fans say it makes her look unattractive. One-Winged Hawk 18:30, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, attractivity is a subjective opinion, and if somebody prefers girls with round faces and culry blond hair or muscular black women with an Afro, he wouldn't consider Robin (nor Nami nor Hancock) attractive. But in my opinion, most people would consider them attractive or even beautiful, and this is what counts. As to the OP/Reality contrast: I'm sure that a real woman looking similar to Robin would be considered attractive by many men. I don't know how many fans think that Robin-chan is ugly, but I suppose that they're a small minority (Maybe we should make a voting to find this out?) However, the argument that "her nose makes her look unattractive" is nonsense; Cleopatra is considered a beauty despite of her long nose. El Chupacabra 15:31, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah but every picture of cleo paints a different opinion... And like... Queen of of a great nation. Hate to say it, even if she is only semi-attractive, you'd call her very. I hate arguments like this. To be quite honest, its mostly a old argument carried on from wikipedia where we were told to not add it because it was considered (at the time) purely opinion based on our part. I myself prefer to say within the series she is considered attractive just to avoid the all might "end all" problem of personnel opinions of people. And yes, itsbeen a while but pre-Water 7 there were folks that had opinions of Robin being unattractive. They've been mostly swallowed up. I only witnessed their passing since I became a OP fan mid Water 7. One-Winged Hawk 20:17, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::You said it yourself, these guys are gone, so NOW nearly al fans agree that Robin is attractive. I think that her attractivity should be mentioned in the "Appearance" section, because the fact that she is considered attractive by many people in the OP World can be checked up and is therefore not a merely an opinion but an proofed fact. I can't remember that somebody in the series called her ugly, and the opinion of a handful of fans shouldn't influence our articles, because it is their private opinion and we rely on official sources. There are some people out there who have have some very odd ideas and beliefs, but we shouldn't give them a plattform here. El Chupacabra 14:50, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::Still prefer we keep it clearly marked as "within the series". But I'm not about to argue, old habbits die hard in this case. lol. 14:55, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::As I said above, the human female beauty ideals in the OP world and in our real world are quite the same, but even if they were differnt, the main part of an article should be completely written from the OP-World point of wiew, ther's no reason to mark it as "within the series", this could even lead to some confusion, since somebody can interprete this as "The guys in the series think that she's pretty, but our world she would be considered ugly", which would be wrong. El Chupacabra 15:13, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Thats not what I meant that time... Never mind, I had a language skills failure on my part, sorry. X_X One-Winged Hawk 15:15, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Does this mean that you agree that we should just write that she's considered attractive? If yes, I'll add this. El Chupacabra 15:17, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::To be quite Frank, I can't be bothered to argue on this one. I'm editing on a lack of sleep today. Lol. One-Winged Hawk 15:20, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, I don't have such a problem ^_^, so I'll write it.El Chupacabra 15:26, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I don't have much of a fighting spirit as it were on days like this for arguments. My fault for staying up until 2am in the morning though,, didn't fall asleep until about half 2 since my budgie (who is currently sick) suddenly became lively at 2am in the morning as I went to bed. My dad woke me at half six to have a go at me for not doing a chore yesturday. I've been slopply edits today. >_<' One-Winged Hawk 15:29, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::OK, then we'll continue this discussion somewhen later. May your budgie get well soon! El Chupacabra 16:22, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Nope, died ten minutes ago despite my efforts to nurse him. I'm taking a break from editing in the next 24 hours because of it. He was kinda special because he was the only one out of my 6 I had hand tame to the point he'd sit on your finger and not fly off. One-Winged Hawk 19:41, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Oh, My Condolences. However, since your break is over now, I hope you'll return to this topic. El Chupacabra 14:38, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Unfortantely, I forgot all the point I'd make at this point. *Can't stop laughing at my own embarressments right now*. One-Winged Hawk 16:30, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::When you undid my edit, you wrote Oda also said that Zoro's heart allows him to talk with swords on his mouth and that Diable Flambe doesn't burn Sanji because "his heart burns hotter". in your summary. Does this mean that you really thing that Oda-sensei merely joked when called Robin and Nami attractive ? El Chupacabra 14:10, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::I don't recall doing that, I don't tend to recall doing my own edits once I've done the editing for the day (bad memory). No, I don't think he was joking at all. Zoro's food puns were a joke. He wasn't joking when he called them attractive. If I did, I would not have noted that its fine to say Oda's called them that within the storyline or whatever I said. One-Winged Hawk 14:17, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Reedited message... I wasn't intending to write what I did before, I'm tired, plus I read a blur not a block of text. ^_^' One-Winged Hawk 14:20, November 25, 2009 (UTC) powers Forum:Index Topic is too speculative, moved to forum. One-Winged Hawk 14:54, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Robin and Brook When does she forcibly stop Brook from "fooling around and continue his explanation"? :Please sign your posts with ~~~~ :Sounds anime only, Brook's been my fav. recent character so I know the T.Bark story pretty well. One-Winged Hawk 20:30, November 19, 2009 (UTC)